Mourir sur les fleurs du passé
by Lukas Black
Summary: Ha!Ma première fic publié cé cool. Pour résumé c'est un défis lancé en incluant 'sur les fleurs du passé' Alors voilà ce que ça donné.


Mourir sur le fleurs du passé.

Lettre à mon seul amour

Cher amour, en ce jour et cette heure je meurs et je vais mourir. Je suis déjà mort d'une certain façon car je suis mort d'amour pour toi. Je vais mourir puisque je l'ai décidé et que je ne vois pas ma vie sans toi. Si je ne m'en vais pas maintenant je mourrai de toute façon. La mort veille sur moi et mon univers. Elle veille sur mon destin et a laissé des traces sur mon passé. Que des mort, que de simple cadavre, c'est tout ce qui m'entour. Je t'aime à en devenir fou. C'est pour cette raison principale que je pars. Ma vie n'est que mensonge dont je n'y peut rien. Tout ces mensonges que j'entends autour de moi. Je n'est jamais eu de vrai secret à part celui que je te révèle aujourd'hui. Oui je t'ai hait, mais cette haine cachait dès le départ mon attachement à toi. Tu étais la seule personne à me détesté. Celle qui ne m'est pas mis sur un piédestal et me voyait telle que j'étais. Je te haïssais parce que tu me haïssais. La haine laisse parfois place à l'amour, ça l'a été le cas pour moi. Je sais que tu me haïras toujours et que tu diras « bon débarra » mais je tenais à te dire je que j'avais sur le cœur. En ce jour et cette heure, plus rien ne me retiens. Je brise mes chaînes qui me relie à cette vie de souffrance pour le monde des songes. Là où tout est beau et ou les gens que j'aime m'attende. Je t'y attendrai car tout le monde à une fin et la mienne est déjà arrivé. Je mourais sur le fleurs du passé. Que celles de l'avenir soit plus belles et plus joyeuses. Au revoir amour.

H.J.P

Quoi ? Mais…..quoi…..Harry. Mon Harry. Mais….qu'es-ce qu'il lui prend, ce tuer, c'est quoi cette histoire….il….il m'aime. Mais…. Pourquoi il ne me l'a pas dit plutôt. Ah bien sur comment il aurait pu pensé que tu ressentais la même chose pour lui quand tu le surnomme toujours « le balafré » et l'insulte à répétition. Et de tout façon devant les deux gorilles et la guenon qui te sert de paravent sur ton orientation sexuel comment aurait tu réagis. En idiot comme toujours. Lui aussi aurait probablement réagis de la même façon. Non Mais il y avait plein de moyen de ce le dire. Bref, même la je n'aurais pas été capable de lui dire tout ce qu'il me fait. Mes fantasme les plus fous sont centré que sur lui. Non mais donne toi une bonne gifle mon vieux. Il te dit qu'il va mourir pas qu'il t'attend devant la salle de bain des préfets pour une partie de baise. Réfléchis. Arh!!!! Où il a pu aller. Bon commençons par la tour d'astronomie puis dehors. Les endroits pour faire un suicide ne sont pas si nombreuse que ça.

Il mit sa cape et chercha dans tout les endroits successibles pour se tuer. Rien. Absolument, rien. Il s'arrêta devant le lac. Là devant lui sur le falaise très haute et en bas le lac, se tenait une silhouette. Mais pourquoi n'y avait t-il pas pensé. Il parti vers la forêt pour arrivé derrière cette personne sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoivent.

Harry ne bouge plus je t'en pris.

Pris de surprise il ne bougea pas.

S'il te plaît ne fait rien.

Malefoy, dit-il étonné en ce retournant. Écoute je ne sais pas ce que tu es venu faire….Non en fait je le sais, tu es venu m'encourager. Ne t'en fait pas, ma décision était prise. Tu pourras faire ce que tu veux de la lettre que je t'ai envoyer, au cas ou tu aurais sacrifié ton précieux temps à la lire, mais si tu insultes mes amis par la suite, je jure de venir te hanté.

Harry qui était aveugler par sa rage et sa peine n'avait pas vue l'air affreusement effrayé de Drago n'y sont rapprochement.

Écoute s'il te plaît. Éloigne toi du rebord de cette falaise et après on parlera mais pour l'instant je t'en supplie éloigne toi de la.

Qu'es-ce que tu en as a faire de ma vie. Elle ne vaut pas grand chose. Je ne suis qu'un objet pour tout le monde, comme un hochet dans la bouche d'un enfant. Je ne suis que le survivant, le sauveur du monde, le protégé, le balafré…Ce monde devrait trouvé un autre sauveur car moi j'en ai marre. Qu'es-ce que ce monde pourrais bien m'apporté. Au revoir Drago. À bientôt en enfer.

Et il sauta.

NON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Malefoy ce jeta au sol pour essayé de le rattrapé mais rien à faire il était déjà très bas. Il sortie donc sa baguette.

Accio Harry Potter. Pourvu que ça marche. Merlin je t'en supplie.

Après quelque second qui lui paru une éternité le corps de son amour flottait au dessus de la terre ferme. Drago le pris dans ses bras mettant ainsi fin au charme. Sa chute lui avait causé un évanouissement mais n'y resta pas longtemps.

Bon sang Malefoy. Tu devrais être content de te débarrassé de moi. PUTAIN POURQUOI TU AS FAIT ÇA, cria Harry.

PARCE QUE JE T'AIME TRIPPLE IMBÉCILE. POUR QUELLE AUTRE RAISON J'AURAIS FAIT ÇA TU CROIS.

Quoi??????? Je n'y comprends rien.

Ah vous les Gryffondor!!!!!! Je t'aime Harry c'est pas si difficile à comprendre. C'est vrai qu'avec ta cervelle de….Mmm

Il ne pu terminé sa phrase car deux lèvres avaient pris en otage les siennes. Drago répondit avec un tendresse infini à ce baisé. Son Premier vrai baisé avec l'homme qu'il aimait.


End file.
